1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fiber drop terminals, and more particularly, to fiber drop terminals for mounting upon walls or other vertical surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
To provide improved performance to subscribers, fiber optic networks are increasingly providing optical fiber connectivity directly to the subscribers. As part of various fiber-to-the-premises (FTTP), fiber-to-the-home (FTTH), and other initiatives (generally described as FTTx), such fiber optic networks are providing the optical signals from distribution cables through local convergence points (“LCPs”) to fiber optic cables, such as drop cables, that are run directly or indirectly to the subscribers' premises. Such optical connectivity is increasingly being provided to multiple dwelling units (“MDUs”) in part because of the relatively large density of subscribers located in an MDU.
MDUs include apartments, condominiums, townhouses, dormitories, hotels/motels, office buildings, factories, and any other collection of subscriber locations that are in relatively close proximity to one another. MDUs typically are all provided in a single indoor environment, such as an office or condominium; however, MDUs may also include a plurality of individual structures, such as apartment complexes. Typically, if an MDU comprises multiple structures, the optical fibers extending between the structures are adapted for outdoor environments, whereas the optical fibers extending within the structures are adapted for indoor environments. Most conventional MDUs include an LCP located in a generally central and selectively accessible location, such as the basement, utility closet, or the like, or the LCP may be located outside the MDU on an exterior wall, in a pedestal, in a handhole, or the like. The LCP includes at least one fiber optic cable that optically connects to a distribution cable. The LCP also includes a connection point where the subscriber cables routed through the building are optically connected to the distribution cable.
In some situations the subscriber drop cables are not run directly back to the LCP, but to a fiber drop terminal (also called a fiber distribution terminal) (“FDT”). FDTs are commonly used in MDUs to provide optical connectivity between riser cables (generally oriented vertically in the MDU) and the plenum cables (generally oriented horizontally in the MDU). However, such FDTs are large and are generally not desirable for installation on each floor or other section of an MDU based upon the size of their footprint, visibility, and other considerations. Such large FDTs are also relatively expensive to produce and are generally less convenient to transport, install, and service.
Therefore, a need exists for FDTs that provide a require relatively small area and/or volume and that provide convenient access for technicians. In addition, a need exists for FDTs that provide convenient and secure access to the optical connections within the FDT. Furthermore, a need exists for FDTs that are conveniently and securely mounted to wall or other vertical surfaces.